Winx Club - Episode 112/Cinélume Script
Miss Magix Intro/Recap Narrator: Flora is preparing for her exam by going back to Black Mud Swamp together with the Winx. Another mystery of the Magix universe has been discovered, the world of the algae nymphs. The Winx courageously succeed in freeing them, demonstrating that they really are a united group. Scene: Magix City *Bloom and Brandon (Sky) are sitting at a cafe table. Kiko and Lady are on the ground beneath the table.* Brandon (Sky): These are incredible dreams you're having. So every night this nymph reveals herself a bit more? You say she calls you by name and her voice sounds familiar, huh? Bloom: She looks familiar too, but I don't know why. Brandon (Sky): Maybe you've seen her before. Bloom: Well, that's not the point, it's like every night it's a new episode of this dream. It's not by accident. It's as if she's showing me the way. *Brandon (Sky) and Bloom leave the cafe and start walking around the city, walking Lady.* Brandon (Sky): Do you think it's because you found out that you're a fairy and not just an ordinary Earthling? Bloom: Why do I possess such powers? And why do they seem to come to me so easily? So naturally? Daphne, the nymph in my dreams, she wants to tell me something, but I don't know what. And you know the temple in the square? The nine nymphs are sculpted on the façade. Well, the middle nymph? That's Daphne. Night after night I hear her call my name and bids me to come to her. Brandon (Sky): Did you say Daphne? *A flashback of Bloom in the library is shown.* Bloom: A few days ago I went to the library and there were tons of books about Daphne and when I went back there wasn't even one. Obviously someone made them disappear. But I don't understand why. There are so many things going on. *Lady starts pulling at her leash and barking.* Brandon (Sky): Daphne, huh? I know just what we need. This is a job for Timmy; I'll let him loose in the library at Red Fountain and then- Lady, please, stop pulling. You'll see, Timmy will find whatever information you need, I am sure of it. *Lady pulls Brandon (Sky) away.* Brandon (Sky): Gotta go now, see you later, Bloom! Bloom: Thanks, Brandon! See you! Scene: Simulation Hall Palladium: Everybody! I'm glad to say the simulator is up and running again after Bloom's mishap. If I'm not mistaken there are still several students who must take the test. Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella, also Priscilla, Ortensia, and Luna. I hope you're all ready. Student #1: Now I wish I could make myself disappear. Student #2: Me too! Exams make me incredibly nervous. Student #3: I don't think it's such a difficult exam. It's more like an exercise except that we get a grade. You'll see, it'll be okay. Student #1: Easy for you to say, you're always studying. For the rest of us though- Palladium: I see that Stella has a few failures to make up for but she's not with us today. Could it be an evasive action? Bloom: She wasn't feeling well this morning, Professor. She told me that she was going to stop by the infirmary. Maybe she'll come later. Palladium: I hope that whatever she has it's not too serious. However when you do see her, tell her that I'm waiting. She's late on many assignments. Scene: Simulation Room *Flora is in the simulation room and she walks to the end of the catwalk.* Palladium (through the intercom): Well, Flora, which of the two missions have you chosen? Flora: I'll use magic to fight off one of the most terrible effects of the witches' powers: sadness. Palladium (through the intercom): Good. Flora: I've been preparing for this in the Black Mud Swamp and now I'm ready. Scene: Simulation Control Room Palladium: Excellent, alright then. Ready to begin? Scene: Simulation Room Palladium (through the intercom): Remember, maximum concentration and remain calm. *The simulation room activates and the test begins.* Scene: Infirmary *Bloom knocks on the door to the infirmary and opens it.* Bloom: May I? Nurse: Come on in. *Bloom enters the infirmary.* Nurse: Bloom? What's the matter? Bloom: Oh, I'm fine, Ma'am. I'm looking for Stella, she told me this morning she was coming here because she wasn't feeling well. And uh- Nurse: This morning? You're the first student to walk through that door today, which is kind of odd in itself because when there are exams, I normally have a crowd in here. Bloom: Oh, thanks anyway. Bye. Scene: Winx's Dorm *Tecna, Musa, and Flora are sitting in the common room.* Bloom: You guys know the latest? Stella didn't go to the infirmary today, so it's not true that she was feeling ill. In other words she decided to skip Palladium's class. Flora: Huh, I wonder why she's acting like this. The test wasn't even that difficult. Musa: We all aced it. What is she afraid of anyway? Tecna: Running away won't get her anywhere. Sooner or later she's gonna have to take the simulator test. Bloom: What's happened to her anyway? She wasn't in the garden, nor was she at the library. I was hoping to find her here with her nose in a book. *Bloom enters Stella's room. She sniffs.* Bloom: That's an amazing spell. Stella: Infinite Sunset. *Bloom gasps and turns around. Stella is standing in the doorway of her room.* Stella: My new perfume. Do you like it? *Stella is wearing a new outfit.* Bloom: Stella! Good heavens, you don't look sick at all. Quite the contrary. Stella: I'm in great shape, Bloom, never felt better in my life. You? Bloom: What in the world are you up to? We had the simulator test today. Palladium was expecting you. Stella: Listen, he's waited this long, okay? He can wait a little longer. Right now I've more important things to think of. *Flora enters the room.* Flora: Such as your clothes? Stella: Indeed. *Stella's clothes are all over the room.* Stella: You see, the right dress can make all the difference when one wants to win the Miss Magix contest. Bloom: The Miss Magix contest? Stella: Yes. It's an annual thing to determine the most beautiful and talented girl in the Magix realm. Last year I came really close to winning but this year I intend to do better. *Tecna and Musa enter the room.* Tecna: That is ridiculous. Stella, how can you consider a beauty contest more important than school? Stella: Please don't let me down. I really need your support. This is incredibly important to me. What can I do to make you feel sorry for me? Help me, and I promise you I'll study a whole lot. *Stella hugs Bloom.* Musa: You should study for yourself, not for us. We've already done the exam, you know? *Stella whimpers and Bloom sighs.* Bloom: All right, but this is the last time, okay? Stella: Oh, thank you! I'm so happy! You'll see, it's just an innocent little beauty contest. It'll be fun. Tecna: Well, that would be a first. Every time we go into town we never have fun. Flora: True. We always run into those nasty witches. Stella: Relax, I know from well-informed sources that we won't meet the infamous trio. Scene: Lucy and Mirta's Dorm Mirta: But Lucy, think about it! It's a beauty where magic is prohibited. You can't ask Icy, Darcy, and Stormy to help you with a trick, it's not right. Could even be dangerous. Lucy: Listen, I want to take part in that contest and I want to win. So what if I can't use magic? Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are so powerful, they can do anything. Whatever they set out to do, they always achieve their goal. For them, it'll be a no-brainer to turn me into a stunning beauty queen. Even if the real me could never win such a contest. Everyone will be looking at me, Mista, for once I'll be the centre of attention. Don't you understand? Mirta: No. Lucy, you don't need- Lucy: Get lost! I know what I don't need and I don't need you, nor anyone else telling me what to do! *Lucy storms off.* Scene: Outside Miss Magix Beauty Pageant *The girls approach the entrance to the beauty pageant.* Flora: I already know how this is going to end. Musa: Mmmm, let me guess. In a total flop? Stella: Don't be such a wet-blanket! Griselda will never know we came here. Scene: Inside Miss Magix Beauty Pageant Icy: Ready for the show? Stormy: Are you kidding? I still don't understand what we're doing in a place as disgusting as this. Everyone's so old. Icy: It doesn't matter now. Sisters, we are here this evening to do a good deed. Darcy and Stormy: Huh? Icy: You remember Lucy? She asked if I could help her win the beauty contest. Darcy: She's got bats in the belfry. Stormy: She doesn't need us to win. She needs a miracle. Icy: It'll be fun. You'll see. Darcy: What do you have in mind? Icy: Well, she wants to win the contest, right? Stormy: She wants to be this year's Miss Magix. Icy: And she will be. We will make her secret dream come true and then we'll smash it to rubble. We'll cast a spell that will make her irresistible and then as she's crowned Miss Magix, we will break the spell and expose the whole scam. She will be totally humiliated, right there, centre stage, before everyone's eyes. Darcy: Wow, Icy, that's brilliant. Stormy: A wonderfully entertaining evening. Good thinking, sis. Icy: I always have good ideas. Now enough talk, let's get to work. *Icy gestures to Lucy who is standing again a nearby wall.* Icy: Lucy? You ready? Scene: Beauty Pageant Dressing Room *Stella shows off an outfit.* Stella: How about this? Bloom: Stella, you have to wear the same outfit as everybody else. Tecna: That's the rule. *Flora and Musa enter the dressing room.* Flora: Stella! We've brought everything you need to win. Musa: Starting with soft and relaxing music to allow the face muscles to loosen up. *Musa uses her music on the CD player which starts to play.* Flora: And then it's oil of arrabattola and leaves of Ranco-ficus. *Stella conjures up a chair, while Flora mixes the solution.* Stella: Whatever means of torture you deem appropriate, as long as I become the new Miss Magix. Flora: You will have the smoothest skin in the whole dimension. Musa: And your hair will be like gold silk. Stella: Oh, the things I must bear. *Someone starts to cry and the girls go investigate.* Contestant (tearfully): What am I going to do now? Friend: I'm sure we'll find a solution. *Bloom walks up to the contestant and her friend.* Bloom: What's happened? That's so terrible. Friend: A catastrophe. Contestant (tearfully): Look what happened to my hair. Normally it's straight. I was just walking down the hall when poof, my whole head of hair puffed up just like that! *The contestant starts crying again. Bloom touches the girl's hair which bounces, making the contestant cry harder. Stella gasps.* Stella: What is that?! *Bloom winces. The contestant cries eve harder and runs off. She encounters the Trix in the hallway.* Darcy: Nice hair. Icy: Congratulations. *The Trix laugh meanly and the contestant starts to cry again. Bloom watches from around the corner.* Bloom: The usual suspects. Scene: Miss Magix Beauty Pageant Presenter: Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm and magic welcome to this year's edition of the one and only Miss Magix Pageant! Tonight, fifteen beautiful young women will battle for the title. We all know the rule: no magic! All curses and spells are strictly prohibited and will lead to disqualification. This contest is a celebration of natural beauty! What could be more enchanting, ladies and gentlemen? And now, here they are! *The contestants start to walk across the stage and the crowd starts to applause.* Presenter: Number 1: Miss Loni! Followed by Miss Heidi! Number 3: Miss Lesta! Number 4: Miss Agween! Number 5: Miss Bera! Number 6: Miss Stella! Number 7: Miss Lee-Hona! Number 8: Miss Karen! Number 9: Miss Sabatha! Number 10: Miss Lucy! *The crowd oohs and ahhs loudly at the disguised Lucy.* Presenter: Please, Ladies and Gentlemen! *The Trix sit in the audience watching.* Icy: We have created a masterpiece. Presenter: Number 14: Miss Neoxis! And number 15: Miss Nadia! A warm round of applause for all our contestants! *The contestants walk back off the stage.* Scene: Backstage Stella: Did you hear the audience's reaction when number 10 came out?! I'll never win! Bloom ''' Stella, it's only a game! '''Stella: Yeah, but where's the fun if I don't win? *Lucy comes walking off the stage.* Bloom: Hey, congratulations. They like you a lot. *Lucy ignores her and keeps walking.* Bloom: What a strange reaction. There's something going on here. Stella: The contestants must also be polite and show some class! Oops! Scene: Miss Magix Beauty Pageant Presenter: Ladies and Gentlemen, the first even of the evening is the Talent competition! Each young woman will demonstrate her particular skill! Beautiful and talented, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome contestant number five! Miss Heidi! *The contestant runs onto the stage.* Presenter: And her talent is athletic-cubica! *Cubes appear around the contestant. She jumps and flips from one to another.* Stormy: Icy, this one's actually kind of good. Darcy: Yes, but she should watch where she's going. *Darcy's eyes flash purple. The contestant's landing mat shakes with purple sparks. When the contestant lands on it she goes flying. The audience gasps and the Trix laugh.* Presenter: I guess we should move on. Uh, our next contestant is Miss Agween! *The contestant walks on stage to music and starts to dance.* Icy: I think I'll deal with this one. *Ice encases the contestant's feet and she starts to slip. The Trix start to laugh again.* Presenter: And now, our next victim- I mean, next contestant: Miss Lesta and her Holoclaves. *Another contestant walks on stage holding juggling pins. She starts to juggle them. The audience cheers and applause.* Stormy: I don't believe this, it's like this girl's really asking for it. *Electricity crackles around Stormy and the contestant drops her pins and is knocked out by them.* Presenter: Ahem, ahem, take her away, please. *Two bouncers come onstage, carrying a stretcher and take the contestant away. The Trix laugh.* Presenter: And now, here is Miss Jenny. *A contestant comes on stage and tries to sing but her voice sounds odd. She is also taken off by bouncers while the Trix laugh.* Presenter: Miss Lee-Hona and her white doves! *The contestant comes out with birds who quickly attack her. She is taken off on a stretcher.* Presenter: And Miss Sabatha! *Dogs chase another contestant across the stage.* Presenter: Miss Neoxis? And her rings of- *The contestant juggles rings but becomes entangled in them.* Presenter: Miss Karen? *A contestant cartwheels on stage, starts to perform but falls through the stage.* Presenter: We will now take a short break, before resuming the competition. *The presenter walks off-stage looking defeated.* Icy: Yeah, a short break or else I'm gonna have to break his neck. *The presenter walks back on-stage.* Presenter: Welcome back, Ladies and Gentlemen, and now a performance from the great ballerina, Miss Lucy! *Lucy walks on-stage and begins to perform. Lucy smiles at the Trix as she finishes a flawless routine.* Icy: Oh, Lucy, don't thank us, the best is yet to come. *The crowd applauds and cheers loudly.* Presenter: A magnificent performance from Miss Lucy! Bravo! Bravo! Now, our next contestant, Miss Stella and the dance of happiness. *Stella comes on stage and start to perform her dance. The crowds starts to clap.* Icy: Sisters! This is serious, we've got to do something about this! *The Trix start to cause accidents to happen on stage: a light falls, cracks appear on the stage, but Stella dodges them all. The Trix start to get mad.* Darcy: The last word hasn't been said yet. *Darcy's eyes flash purple. Stella finishes her dance and the presenter joins her onstage.* Presenter: A few comments please, Miss Stella. Stella: Yppah yrev ma I yletulosba. Uh, huh? *Stella speaks gibberish and looks surprised.* Presenter: But of course, she can speak backwards! She said: "Absolutely, I'm very happy." We have here a truly gifted young woman. *The crowd and the Winx cheer loudly.* Presenter: And now, the moment we've all been waiting for: the coronation of this year's Miss Magix. *The contestants, many injured, are assembled on stage.* Presenter: How about a nice round of applause for all of our contestants? And this year's Miss Magix is: Miss Lucy! *Stella gasps and is angry. Lucy walks to the front of the stage and is crowned. Icy's eyes flash purple. Lucy takes a bow and her disguise disappears. The crowd boos. The Trix leave and Lucy runs off-stage, crying.* Presenter: As a result, the title of Miss Magix, goes to contestant number 6, Stella, princess of Solaria. Stella: Number six? That's me? Presenter: Congratulations, Stella! You're the most beautiful young woman in the magical dimension. *Stella is given a crown and a sash.* Stella: Thank you! No words can truly express my joy at this moment! Flora: She did it! She won! Musa: Let's celebrate! *Musa, Bloom, Flora, and Tecna hug.* Scene: Outside the Miss Magix Beauty Pageant *The Winx leave the pageant.* Stella: What an evening! I'm so happy! We can't just go home now, this calls for a celebration. The night is still young and I know this perfect place. *Bloom clears her throat pointedly.* Stella ''' Bloom, do you have a sore throat? '''Bloom: Do you have a memory problem? We had a deal, girl, after the contest, studies. You were supposed to study all night long. Scene: Simulation Hall Palladium: All right, let's take it up from where we left off yesterday. Stella, it's your turn if I'm not mistaken. *Stella takes off her sunglasses, and looks very tired.* Stella: Yes, Professor. Palladium: Which of the two tests did you choose to do? Stella: I'd like to continue what Bloom started. Palladium: Very well. You will transform the desolate environment of Domino. Scene: Simulation Chamber *Stella stands at the edge of the platform in the chamber.* Palladium (through the intercom): Stella, I'm starting the test now. *The chamber powers up and Stella appears on Domino.* Stella: All right, what can I do to improve things around here? Let's see. A nice green lawn is always appreciated. *Stella takes some seeds from a pouch on her belt and sprinkles them on the ground. She withdraws some vials as well and holds them up.* Stella: Now, I think maybe... but of course, all things considered I should add some... *Stella chooses a vial.* Stella: ...on the other hand, this is a magic potion for growing giant Redwood trees. Should be good for a lawn too. *Stella empties the vial onto the ground.* Stella: Now what? Oh yeah, rain! *Stella uses her magic to make it rain.* Stella: It's not easy to control your own powers when you've been up all night studying. Come on, Stella, maximum concentration, you can do it! Sunshine! *Stella starts to glow and uses her magic to summon the sun. Plants start to grow.* Stella: Wow, it works! Yikes, I didn't think that potion was so potent! Help! Help! *The grass continues to grow, reaching over Stella's head. She starts to scream and Palladium shuts down the program. Stella appears back in the chamber wet and covered in leaves.* Palladium (through the intercom): Stella, are you all right? Stella: Yes, Professor Palladium. Scene: Simulation Hall *Stella stands in front of Palladium's desk.* Palladium: Stella, from what I've seen today, I'd say you weren't really prepared for the test. Am I right? Stella: Yes, Professor. Palladium: As much as it breaks my heart to see my students fail, I can't help but give you an F, Stella. You didn't do the work. Now if you want to succeed, better set your shoulder to the wheel and hurry, because the longer you wait, the harder it'll be for you to catch up! *Stella goes back to sit with the others.* Bloom: Hear that? You can still do it! *Stella hugs Bloom.* Bloom: And anyway right now the future doesn't look so bleak. Our vacation is about to start. *The Winx Club cheer.* Ending Narrator: In the next episode, at last it's time for vacation. Bloom can go home to her Mom and Dad. Who knows what new things Bloom will discover in Gardenia? There will certainly be some surprises. Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts